Copycat Sakura
by Silja12
Summary: She left three years ago but she is back with forehead protector on her left eye. Coming weekly.Discontinue for now.
1. Chapter 1

Copycat Sakura

Her steps cracked the road. People stand waiting for her. Her name was Sakura Haruno. She left three years ago for training. Later she was team Captain put she failed her team and they died. In her team was Yuki Freogan, Yuma Krti and Tokia Umaik three top ninjas. Tokia was from mystery clan named Umaik they have blue sharingan. One the most powerful sharingan. They were attack. When they were walking direction in the konoha when Sound ninjas attack. Before Tokia died he cut out Sakura left eye and put there the sharingan. Right one died with him. This happend one year ago now must Sakura go back to konoha to be again the konoha ninja.

She walkt down the road direction konoha. She know that the oders are waiting for her in the gate but she didint now if she was ready to see them.

After her comrades died she trained with her sharingan and wear the forehead protector on her left eye like Kakashi but she didn't wear mask. She wears black jounin vest, black miniskirt and black boots. Her hair is still pink.

She came out on her thought and looked up . Konoha gate was seen and she see the people waiting for her. She keep going. Kakashi with hes mask and sharingan she see it already with far distant but she was suprised that hes book was nowhere to seen. But if she look Kakashi left side she sees Sasuke. 'So the uhiha came back .. interesting' she thought with smirk. On Sasuke side was Naruto who was the same like three years ago. With tree years she forget how to smile.

Kakashi:

I saw someone with forehead protector on the left eye . We all watch how the figure came closer. Even Sasuke. Sasuke came back one year later Sakura leave. Figure came closer and what i was seeing shocked me. That was Sakura our Sakura. My Sakura who came in the gate but why she wear the forehead protector over her left eye that was good question to me. But I'm going to figure it out.

Kakashi: end


	2. Chapter 2

Copycat Sakura

She walked through gate and stand in front Tsunade.

''Hello Tsunade-sama.''

Tsunade feel how her jaw fall.

''It's good to be back.'' said Sakura Smirking.

''S-ssakura, it's good to have you back.'' reply Tsunade. She hot out her hand to pull down forehead protector. But Sakura crab her wrist.

''Don't too that'' she never got chance to finish.

''SAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURA'' screamed Naruto and hug her.

''Naruto...I...can't breathe..''

''Sorry Sakura... but YOU ARE BACK'' screamed Naruto again. But sakura did like she never heard him but turned to Sasuke.

''So you are back, what a suprise'' said Sakura smirking again. Sasuke feeld like someone stole his

coldness. He feel like hes going to smirk too but he hide it.

''yes it good to be back ''reply Sasuke back.

''yeah maybe i see you even around!'' said Sakura.

''Hn''

She turned to Kakashi.

''Hi' ' she said.

Kakashi feel how his heart beat faster. He blushed. God she was beautiful.

''Hi'' said Kakashi

''It's good to see you but i have to go now. Bye'' said Sakura and disappear before Kakashi got to say something.

With Sakura

She appear her apartment. Put her bags down and walked in the room to room. The air was not very clean, so she open the window.

''I'm not ready for it , not yet.'' she said and walked to the bathroom. She stand in front the mirror and slipped the forehead protector off on her eye. She looked in the mirror and slide her hand on her eye.

When she slipped her and off she open her eye. The moment when Tokia give her the sharingan.

She fall on the floor and cried.

''Why, why did you do it?''

''Why me, FUCK WHY ME?''

She cried herself sleep. But she failed to see the shadow behind the window on a tree.

In Gate(after sakura left)

'' Let's see Sakura'' Danced Naruto.

''Dobe'' said Sasuke

Kakashi disappear.

''Where did he go?'' screamed Naruto.

''Idiot' '

''But i think i know where he go'' smirked Tsunade and walked away.

''Came, let's go'' said Sasuke and started to walk.

''RAMEEEENNNN'' screamed Naruto and run past Sasuke. Sasuke smirked.

'idiot'

With Kakashi

He appear on a tree. Just in front Sakura window. He saw everything. Sakura when she walked to bathroom and when she cried. He wanted so badly to go there and hug and kiss her, but he didn't . He know he can't. It's been long time when he did it but time she's been away maybe change something, he didn't know. So he sat there and could only watch. But when Sakura slide the forehead protector off, he saw scar just like he's. She open her her eye and he see sharingan, blue sharingan. He almost fell off the tree.

'How is it possible her to have the blue sharingan?'

He didn't know that. But somehow he know she get it the same way like he.

He wait when she is sleeping and slipped the room. He walked to the bathroom and kneel. He lift Sakura like bride up and jumped out off window. Sakura unconsciously lifted her hands behind his neck and put head on his shoulder. Kakashi smiled and kissed Sakura on the head.

When they get Kakashi house he put Sakura on bed and put blanket on her. Then he slipped him self

beside her and pulled her closer. Sakura put her head on his chest.

Morning

(Sakura view)

I wake up and i feel very warm, like somebody was holding me. I lift my head up. I see Kakashi. He's holding me and my head was on his

(Sakura view end)

She slipped her self out Kakashi arms and stood.

''How the hell i get here?'' she whisper.

''I take you '' said Kakashi . Sakura jumped 1 feet and turned.

''When did you wake?'' asked Sakura

''Just now, when you stand''

Sakura stand few second, then asked

''Why i am here?''

Kakashi began to think, he didn't have any answer why she was here. Kakashi take her here because... he didn't know why.

''You are here because i want to ask you something.'' said Kakashi and paused.

''Why did you leave?'' he asked.

Sakura know that question will came, but she was not ready for it yet.

''I ... I don't know Kakashi, i really don't know'' answer Sakura.

''I don't know why i leave, i don't know why ...''' she started to cry and fall on the floor.

'' I don't know'' she screamed.

Kakashi came her side and hug her.

''Shh, calm down'' said Kakashi and kissed her on head.

Sakura slide her hand on her eye and cried calmed down little later.

''Guess where i get the scar that is on my eye?'' said sakura smirking when she was siting on Kakashi lap head on his shoulder.

''No but i think the same way get'' answer Kakashi smiling. Sakura saw it because Kakashi mask was off.

''Yeah, you are right'' said Sakura with sad smile.


End file.
